There exists in the art a conventional medicine packaging apparatus, which is constructed to print a medicine name and a dosage method on a packaging paper for packaging a medicine (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-185703
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-263318